


Titanic - le coeur du poussin

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	Titanic - le coeur du poussin

n den Tiefen des Nordatlantiks…  
In dieser Tiefe herrschte eine ewige und undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, kein wärme spendender und lebensschenkender Sonnenstrahl hatte jemals seinen Weg in diesen lichtlosen Abgrund gefunden und auch nun beäugen einige wenige Lebewesen diesen zwei schwachen Lichtpunkten, die langsam größer wurden, misstrauisch und brachten sich auch gleich eilig wieder außerhalb der Reichweite dieses seltsamen kugelförmigen Lebewesens, das ungerührt von seinen Begleitern seinen langsamen Abstieg in noch den schwärzeren und lebensfeindlicheren Schlund des Atlantiks hinab fortsetzte.  
Im Inneren des langsam sinkenden Tauchboot, das aus einem kaum zwei Meter breiten Raum, der mit zahlreichen Ausrüstungsgegenständen vollgepackt zu sein schien, bestand, saß ein Mann in leicht gekrümmter Haltung am Steuer des Gefährts und sang dabei leise ein russisches Volkslied in seinen langsam ergrauten Dreitagebart. Währenddessen saß ein weiterer Mann tief schlafend, dabei auch immer mal wieder leise vor sich hin schnarchend und dennoch immer Abstand von der eiskalten Metallhülle haltend, am Co2-Schlauch. Aber, selbst im Schlaf wirkte der Mann nicht ruhig, sondern das sonnengebräunte Gesicht wirkte angespannt und ernst.  
Nach zwei unendlich lang erscheinenden Stunden des langen und stillen Falls, setzte die „Lathi“ mit einem dumpfen Stoß auf dem kargen, einer Mondlandschaft ähnlichem Meeresboden auf. Der Stoß der Landung hatte Sedimente aufgewirbelt, sodass die felsige Landschaft hinter einem Nebel aus Ablagerungen verschwand, aber auch gleichzeitig den Finnen aus dem Schlaf gerissen und während er noch gähnte, streckte sich auch Dimitri und wand sich freudig grinsend zu seinem Kameraden um, „Wir sind da, Janne. 3821 Meter unter dem Meer.“  
Im Inneren der „Lathi“ brach nun ein hektisches, aber dennoch wohl organisiert wirkendes Treiben aus. Das blau weiße Tauchboot und ihr weiß blau rot gestrichenes Schwesternschiff, die „Sochi“ schwebten nun lautlos und ein unsichtbares Ziel verfolgend, über den flachen und eintönig erscheinenden Meeresboden. Im kleinen Kegel des Lichtes ihrer Scheinwerfer tauchten immer wieder neue Ausschnitte des konturlosen Schlammbodens auf und Jannes Blick klebte gerade zu an der Anzeige des Seitensonars, wo sich nun überdeutlich die Umrisse eines riesigen Objektes, das ganz in ihrer Nähe zu liegen schien, abzuzeichnen begannen, „Zieh etwas nach links, Dimitri. Sie ist genau vor uns, etwa achtzehn Meter. Fünfzehn. Dreizehn...Ihr müsstet sie nun sehen!“  
Dimitri, der die „Lahti“ auf dem Bauch liegend steuerte, starrte aus dem kleinen Bullauge neben sich und suchte den Schlammboden nach den ersten Anzeichen ihres gesuchten Objektes ab, „Siehst du sie? Ich sehe sie nicht! DA!“  
Wie ein Geist erschien aus der ewigen Nacht des tiefen Meeres plötzlich der Bug eines Schiffes. Seine, auch nach all den Jahrzehnten noch immer messerscharf erscheinende Spitze war dem kleinen Tauchboot zugewandt. Sie rage über ihnen auf und schien den Meeresboden förmlich zu zerschneiden, genau so wie sie vor mehr als 80 Jahren auf dem Weg nach New York die Wellen zerschnitten hatte.  
Die Titanic.


End file.
